The Legend of Lucifer Stark
by Lucifer666RivKon
Summary: If you have the chance to take destiny in you're hands would you take or would you let fate decide you're Life. This is a story of how a young adult was giving the chance to shine after being dealt a wrong hand by fate. Everything except my oc belong to their own original writers.
1. Prologue

Prologue

To create, one most know to destroy but to destroy, one must know to create.

I am a mortal who have experience birth and death but I was the lucky one given a chance to relive anew. To regain all that I lost by as Fate deemed so but the power given to me, was the power to control my destiny…This power is my gift and with it I shall pave my path in live a blissful life.

I won't be a benevolent God, a ruthless Tyrant or a lonely anti-hero.

I will be a man that will answer to his desire, where my chains are broken and my spirit is free.

I have talk for too long, I'm sure you're itching to read my legend that I built in the Marvel Universe. Let us begin…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was cold, I couldn't feel my anything as I was enveloped in darkness. To believe after everything I did to gain a better life, I died like this in a dark alley just after I got my big paycheck is ironic, it's like fate just chose to mess with me no matter what I do. If you are wondering about who am I then wonder no longer. I was born in a low-class family in Brooklyn with a single mother taking care of me and my school expense as my father died in a car accident a while back when I was 10 years old. I had to watch my mother work in two jobs just she can send to me to school and pay off debt while I couldn't much to help her either then growing up fast so I can encourage her by doing house cleaning or bringing excellent grades to school.

As an African American, it wasn't easy to live in the streets where the gangs were violently and quite merciless. Every time I had to walk back home, I had to make sure to be with a group of friends just to be safe as there have been so rare times where I was close to dying as I witness shootout between rival gang.

The only two way to escape the street and get a good life is by being an incredible athlete or by being incredibly smart, I was the latter as I could easily understand many complex problems in four days while also being capable to multitask many of my course. With the intelligence that I have acquired, I was able to win many science fairs, Spelling bee and much other contest which earn me recognition and funding for college. Those contest that I won made it easier for my mother to support me and lessening the burden on her body but as great as it was people will get jealous of especially when you are in a public school, so I was bully because of this but I didn't care about how people treated me at school as I did this to help my mother.

The friends that were supposed to be by my side also began to slowly leave my side as they didn't want to be bully. My mother was getting afraid of seeing me come to school with a black eye or bruised ribs as much as I try to hide it, so she contacts it an old pal of my father who was a retired boxing coach, his name was Jerome, he taught me how to box and to never show weakness to your adversaries.

With Jerome training I grew taller, stronger and calmer as the insult they give me couldn't harm me anymore because if they can't harm you physically than they will try to do it by using psychological words which isn't surprising as teens and kids could be quite vicious with their words when they want to. As time passes, I set in my goals to be a lawyer because I felt that justice should be given to those who lost family, friends and loves ones to criminal. My mother was happy by my goal as I was accepted to Harvard which blew my mind away plus they were funding. That day was supposed to be the happiest day of my life as I waited for my mother who left to buy a cake to celebrate but all good stories come to a tragic end. I can never forget that day when police officer came to my house to tell me that my mother passed away in a shooting, I broke as I cry asking them if their lying but all he did was nod his head which I just fell down on the floor bringing my knees closer to my face as I cried loudly. I was grateful that they let me mourn before asking me to come to recognize the body which was incredibly hard to do as I watched the body of my mother which was filled with warmth and love being cold as ice.

I appreciated that Jerome and some of my mother friends were here to help me mourn and buried my mother. That day had strengthened my conviction in being a lawyer to put crimes out. Two months later, I was ready to go to Harvard and start my course for my career. Jerome was there to drop me off as he gives his great advice to help me on the way.

Every day I pray to my mother as my life in college wasn't so bad plus I made some good friends which took time after my last friends but the best thing was when I fell in love with a wonderful red-haired woman, Ruby was her name and she was filled with life as she balanced my workaholic mundane ways to a more live your life before it ends. She was just amazing and one hell of a woman to never debate against. Together we decide to work in the same lawyer department.

Everything was going well as we graduated top of our class, plus we signed in an intern in the Law Department of the Gibbs family which was a great prosecutor department. Jerome was an incredible father figure as he helps me get accepted by Ruby parents which were hard because her father was overprotective but we came to an understanding and I brought Ruby to my mother grave which was an incredible scene in my memories.

At the age of 27, Ruby was involved in a car accident that left her in a comatose state as the trauma on her brain was too much. It hurt me so much as the doctor doesn't know when she would wake up, as that day was the day I wanted to ask her the big lifetime question but Fate deemed so to never let me enjoy that pleasure, it's like every time something goes well for me, Fate just crush me for no apparent reason.

Ever since that day apart from praying to my mother and visiting Ruby, I spend all the time just working and pushing people away because I was afraid that creating connections would harm them because of my curse fate. This life was quickly coming to an end as 3-year pass. My death happens as I finish people another criminal to jail for attempted rape on a young woman, murder and just plain pedophile.

As I left the department for some reason I decide to walk home as I didn't far from here, as the moon rises to shine in the darkness, I heard loud sound then slowly felt my heart slowly stop beating, then I fell on the floor hard as I feel liquid dripping down on my hands when I was trying to feel my heart. I look in the corner of my eyes to see a man holding a gun then he ran off as darkness slowly took over my body, I ask myself is this truly the end…

I yell to the heavens in rage, as I try to open my eyes to wake up from my death state I didn't want to accept that this was the end of my life after everything I lost and suffer to reach here. But I already died as darkness got closer to my soul no matter how I fought until I felt a powerful purified my soul as it destroys the darkness in my surrounding like heaven had to pity my fate. All I remember was hearing a *ding* sound as a loading screen appears in front of me.

 **Iron Man 2**

 **3 months after the end of the movie**

"Pepper, you know I'm not good at those meetings and tours they just bored me to death as they try so hard but failed miserably," said Tony in a tired voice

"Tony doesn't start, you promise to at least come today plus if you keep doing well, you might get a reward who knows," said Pepper with a slight smirk on her face. Pepper Potts the acting CEO of Stark industry, with her orange fiery hair and Tony Stark aka Ironman aka the CEO of Stark industry and potential member of the Avengers.

They were doing touring an orphanage to support them as a sort of charity events when they reach St-Mary Orphanage as they enter, the head nun came to welcome them. She shows them around the place until she calls the kids to welcome them. Tony was laughing as he watched Pepper be surrounded by the kids.

Tony decides to leave Pepper as he kept walking around as he looks at the place, he stops to observe a half African American and half Chinese twelve-year-old boy doing, reading a book about stark industry technology. The boy had black short-hair, sword-like eyebrows and a sharp chin with a face devoid of fat which would make the lady sigh as he grows up.

"Hey kid, I see you like stark industry tech, if you want I could show you a thing or two," said Tony with an amused face.

"My name is Lucifer, not kid and I would appreciate the extra information" the boy known as Lucifer responded in a neutral voice that surprise Tony because most kids would be happy to meet their hero. The boy had dark brown eyes that look like an abyss waiting to swallow you up. Tony and Lucifer started to have an intellectual debate on pure energy.

Pepper finally free from the kids heard laughter coming in a particular room as she watched Tony laughing with a young boy that had a light tan-dark skin which she found quite cute. Eventually, they had to leave but Tony promise to visit Lucifer.

 **Lucifer Point of View**

When I woke up, I realized that I was a baby again in a whole new world. How I realized, I was in a new world when I saw in television about Tony Stark being captured, I realized that I was in the MCU. It was shocking as this was a universe with a lot of chance to grow up and do an amazing thing. As my baby years go by I was able to sense my environment as I was able to found out that I was in an orphanage. The head Nun was quite kind and caring which made it pleasant plus the other kids were quite funny too.

At the age of 5 was when I knew I can take control of my life as time stop when I heard a *ding* sound with a woman robotic voice saying that the system is complete.

"Welcome user, you are one of luckiest person to be gifted of the system as the heaven had pitied on your soul," said the womanly voice. I was shocked at first but remembering my past life and the powerful sensation I felt when the darkness was expelled. I felt it was just a matter of time before my destiny was going to change.

"As a gift for obtaining the system, you receive a newbie package to assist in your way path to greatness," said the womanly voice.

"What is the system?" as I question it.

"I am a power which aids the user to evolve into a powerful being as a roleplaying game" respond the womanly voice.

"So you are here to help me then would people think I'm crazy as I talk to myself while checking the system" as I ask in a curious tone

"No you won't look crazy as when you check the system time freeze and thinking about what you want make's everything easier" the womanly voice chuckle as she answers me.

"So what should I call you and how do I open the gift," I said

"I don't have a particular name and you should think about status to open the gift" respond the voice

"I think I will call you Genesis," I said which it responds in a happy manner then I thought about status open which open a blue screen in front of me.

 _Lucifer Lv: 0 Age: 5 Exp: 0/10_

 _STR: 3.5 VI: 5.7 Agi: 2.5 Mind: 7.5 Spirit: 10.0_

 _Bloodline: None_

 _Credit: 0_

As I check my stats, I wonder why my stats were so low, how to increase it and how to earn credit plus what can I use the credits for. Genesis knowing what I was thinking answer all my questions as she told me that my stats for the normal child was already quite high as the stats increase by 0.1 by physical training, 0.5 by leveling up and 2.5 by using a cultivation method. Which made me think about how I should increase my skill. I ask her about how my mind is only at 10.0 in which she told that my mind is at the human limit for intelligence and the only to mean to break my limit is by increase all my stats to 10.0.

After that, she explains that the credit can be used to buy bloodline or power up in the shop that is all based by the ranks which are Basic, Intermediate, Advanced, Expert, and Supreme. Every ranks pricing range gets really high plus you must have the stats requirement to bear the pain of the power so I couldn't make myself incredibly strong easily. Plus credit could be obtained completely mission or by overcoming me my limits.

Bloodline can be bought but it must be compatible with another one if not you will die a painful death. Plus that I wouldn't receive any mission until I reach 15 years old. So I had to plan my every movement on how I should evolve. After the discussion, I open the newbie gift and receive…

1'000Credits, Basic Genetic training Module, Basic Regeneration, and Basic Electricity manipulation.

 _Lucifer Lv: 0 Age: 5 Exp: 0/10_

 _STR: 3.5 VI: 5.7 Agi: 2.5 Mind: 7.5 Spirit: 10.0_

 _Bloodline: None_

 _Powers: Basic: Regeneration and Electricity Manipulation_

 _Cultivation: Basic Genetic Training Module_

 _Credit: 1'000_

I felt a powerful sensation fill me as information fill my mind into how I can use my power. I decide to use my electricity manipulation ability as see white electricity appear in my hands. As I marvel at the power that was in the tip, it made me realize with Genesis I could finally take control of my destiny.

"Master please don't go power hungry," Genesis said in a worried tone.

Which I nod my head while laughing a little bit. But this would be the day where I can change my life in the MCU.

 **13 years old**

 _Lucifer Lv: 0 Age: 13 Exp: 0/10_

 _STR: 6.5 VI: 7.2 Agi: 5.5 Mind: 9.0 Spirit: 10.0_

 _Bloodline: None_

 _Powers: Basic: Regeneration and Electricity Manipulation_

 _Cultivation: Basic Genetic Training Module_

 _Credit: 1'000_

Tony came to meet much time as we debate a lot until he asks me if I wanted to leave the orphanage and make a difference in my life, I, of course, told him about my ambition which he laughs at that, then he smiles to me. Next day, he and Pepper come to me as Tony said welcome to the family Lucifer which took me by surprise like my mouth was hanging down. Tony couldn't stop laughing at my reaction until I kicked him in the shin while Pepper just chuckle.

So Yeah that's how I became Lucifer Stark and Genesis aid me to start my adventure to greatness after my old life. I will never forget the hardship and suffering from my old life as I live in this new life.

 **Yes, I know that it was a little too quick for my OC to enter Tony family but don't forget my OC is an incredibly smart man as going to Harvard is an incredibly hard plus great mind to attract to each other. You may feel that my character got over the death of his loved ones and his death easily but you got to remember that he spends half of his life mourning plus when he dies the most important thing for him was staying alive which give him his second chance at life. So yeah, have fun reading my story and please leave a review as I would appreciate seeing how I can evolve my story. Peace out!**


End file.
